Hamtaro X: The story of Panda
by Angel Thanatos
Summary: (A parody of the Kenshin ovas, trust and betrayal)The story of an orphen ham-ham named Panda, whose fighting skills were honed by the great swordsham Maxwell. Panda's soul and hopes for a future are trapped in a life of blood and murder however...
1. Episode 001

Authors beginning note:Yes, all rights reserved to whoever brought Kenshin, the trust &   
betrayl ova's and Hamtaro to US shores. All of these anime productions sure as   
hell do kick ass and while I wish I did own them, I do not. In other words DONT SUE me,   
it's not like I have that much money anyway..-_-  
  
Also, dont complain to me about if the Ham ham's act out of character or   
you dont agree with my cast line up, because thats your problem. Now..on with the   
story!  
  
  
  
It was a dark summer night, the harvest moon could be seen in the sky, casting it's   
luminous aura toward the vast countryside below. Crickets chirped in perfect harmony   
with the numerous other nocturnal beings of the night as a figure walked through a   
leave covered forest path, clutching a white clay jar at his side, filled to the brim with   
sake. The figure wore a strange distinct mantle over his shoulder, complete with a long flowing   
white cape, which reached the forest floor, dragging slightly without him realizing.   
The figure himself possessed deep brown eyes, equivalent to that of two almonds.   
The figure totaled in at a reasonably tall 10.5 centimeters and had large ears, slightly in   
the shape of that of a rabbit's. A long sword was sheathed at the figure's side, slightly  
hidden beneath his cloak.. "Hmmmm..almonds that..sounds preety..damn..good..!!!" The   
figure swooned as he staggered to his left suddenly, hitting a nearby tree trunk.  
"Shit..!.." He staggered about more, holding his paws over his mouth, kneeling by a nearby   
creek as he vomited from his current state of slight intoxication. Maxwell had indeed drank   
too much sake earlier in the evening, and now into the twilight of the night, he was really   
regretting it. After a few minutes of moaning, holding his head in intense drinking induced   
headaches, and more moaning, Maxwell, famed master of the sword and teacher of the Ham-Hiten   
Mitsurugi Ryu sword fighting style got his bearings together and got back on the trail he had   
been going down for the past two hours. As the now sobering up Maxwell walked   
down the path, he came to a startling conclusion also-he was lost.  
  
The moon's comforting glow shimmered on through the night, as if oblivious to the   
horrible events at hand before it. A large red wagon was being pulled by two guinea pigs.   
Two rabbits with scarfs around their necks sat up at the top of the wagon, one clutching a   
whip firmly in paw, slashing it forward in different motions, as groans of anguished pain   
were soon answered as echoes. Hamsters walked along the wagon. These hamsters were to be   
transferred to the east(because the author is too uncreative to think up a more original   
location) and sold through the slave trade, though why anyone would really want to use   
hamster's for slave labor is quite pointless when you really consider all the other possible   
candidates. But we will just forget this rather minor plot hole, because it's preety   
irrelevant. Among these hamsters being sold through the slave trade, was one small hamster.   
He smiled serenely, as a taller, more older hamster then himself turned briefly to return   
the glance, a white hamster with several ribbons in her fur. The younger hamster, probably   
the only child among the group of slaves was white also, but poseased dark black splotches on  
his fur, giving him a slightly unique appearance. He nibbled on a small sunflower seed he had   
found earlier on the road, though he had been warned about eating strange objects, he was  
preety sure this sunflower was safe to eat. He was starving anyway, this was the first   
meal he had eaten in days.  
  
Maxwell was horribly lost. This kind of thing was not suppose to happen to a   
celebrated master of the Ham-hiten mitsurugi ryu, now was it?! WAS IT?! NO! Maxwell   
sniffled quietly, tears of self pity beginning to form in his eyes. "What would the   
others back home-oh wait..I don't have a home..or family.." Maxwell stuttered slightly, some   
of the sake's intoxication still not worn off. He smacked his head slightly with his paw,   
staggering forward but pressing on. Even though he had no idea where he was headed..  
  
Back on the slave road, several figures rustled through the high grass, gripping drawn   
knives in each of their paws. Suddenly one of the small figures skittered forward through the   
tall grass on all fours, before leaping up into the air, aiming his paw back in the same motion,   
pitching it into of the rabbit slave trader's skull. With his other paw, he sent the remaining   
knife off into a course toward the remaining slave trader. This time however the slave trader   
ducked his head swiftly, avoiding his death for a brief fraction of a second, only for the knife   
to somehow navigate around the back of the trader's head and crashing through the back of his   
skull. The assassin let out an amused laugh, signaling more of his gerbil comrades to leap from   
their nearby hiding places, right in front of the crowd of confused hamsters. The gerbils   
blinked, glanced at each for several seconds, then looked back at the crowd of hamsters, who   
before their trader's untimely and unplanned fates were destined to be sent off as slaves.   
One of the gerbils leaped forward, unsheathing a rapier from his belt, slashing it across the   
throat of a young orange female hamster. As she fell, her severed blood rose into the air,   
as some type of horrible sign of the fate that awaited the remaining hamster slaves.   
"NOOOO SANDY!!!!" screamed the young white hamster with black splotches, his eyes widening   
and trembling at the same moment suddenly as another gerbil slashed through a male hamster,   
slightly similar in color to the young hamster, except for that he had grey splotches as   
opposed to the young hamster's black splotches and this hamster was larger. "OXNARD!!!!!"   
The terrified young hamster squeaked loudly as he fell over on the ground, pushed down by   
several fleeing hamsters ,who soon suffered a bloody fate much similar to that of Oxnard and   
Sandy. The young hamster reached down for a sword that had been dropped a few minutes ago   
from one of the slave hamsters, who had been plotting to kill the slave traders at the last   
minute and free everyone. Oh well. No such luck now. The hamster was only pushed back however   
as the white, older hamster, wearing ribbons, shielded him. She suddenly matched his glance   
with his, seeming to know that her own death was soon to occur. "Pinta..you must..live our fate   
has been decided tonight, but for the memories of the rest of us you must survive and liv---"   
The hamster was cut off, mid sentence as one of the gerbil assasins picked her by one of her   
ribbons, switching his paws suddenly, now holding her up painfully by the neck. The white   
hamster looked back toward the young hamster, her eyes reflecting a terrified, sad glare.   
She blinked a final time as the gerbil thrust his sword through her throat, releasing his grip   
afterwards as the female hamster's lifeless body fell to the ground. "..Bijou.." Muttered the   
young hamster, his eyes unblinking.  
  
"The world is a diseased world, infected by an incurable disease. This disease cannot be   
cured even by the most powerful of ham this disease creates terrors which arouses fear greater   
then that of death this..this this..disease *HIC*.." Over the course of the last five minutes,   
Maxwell had once again retreated to his great jar of sake for the answers to his problems.   
While, it did not really answer his questions, it did redirect Maxwell's attention away from   
the fact that he was lost to the state of the world. This world needed someone pure of heart,   
someone who could save this world, someone he could pass the Ham-Hiten mitsurugi ryu style to.   
Maxwell blinked suddenly, his head had a slight tingling sensation also that pulsed through it   
horribly. The hamster caught something with his large rabbit like ears that immediately   
caught his attention; the sound of a ham-ham in distress!  
  
The young hamster was cornered by four of the gerbil assasins. He looked   
forward, curling up into a ball, like any frightened hamster would do given the situation.   
However, as he prepared for his death, the sound of a slash pierced his small ears, as all   
four of the gerbils fell over, blood erupting from strange wounds in their chests. The   
remaining gerbils turned to see their fallen partner's assailant. "Who the hell are you?!"   
One of the gerbils spoke out, glaring at the hamster, Maxwell. Maxell walked forward, trying   
his hardest to look like his usual intimidating self and to hide his still present drunken   
state. "You need not know my name, for you wont be alive long enough to remember it" he   
spoke out, in his deepest and coldest possible voice as he glared forward at the remaining   
gerbils. "Hey wait, I remember you! Your that hamster that got piss drunk at the pub the   
other night and stripped on the counters while customers paid to watch more!" The gerbil   
fell over with laughter, which greatly angered Maxwell. "Oh screw you..that was not   
my fault!!!" Suddenly Maxwell slashed forward in about a total of four well timed slashes,   
causing the gerbil to fall over, slashed into three separate pieces. Maxwell turned to   
the remaing, now horrified gerbils, his expression quite serious as he gripped his sword   
firmly, ready to finish the remaining assasins.  
  
The young hamster looked up as a shower of blood rose once again, this time however,   
it was the gerbil's split blood. Maxwell turned his glance toward the frightened young   
hamster as he sheathed his sword. "Consider it fate that I happened to stumble upon this   
path young ham-ham, your family has been avenged on this night. Even though you harbor hatred   
toward their murderers, you must not seek revenge. You must live on for your family..and   
*HIC* goddamn it boy what..time is it?" The young hamster blinked several times before answering.   
"I..don't know..". But before Maxwell could of possibly heard the young hamsters answer to   
his previous question, he noticed Maxwell was passed out on the ground, a puddle of   
drool forming under his mouth. 


	2. Episode 002

Authors beginning note:Yes, all rights reserved to whoever brought Kenshin,   
the trust & betrayl ova's and Hamtaro to US shores.Thanks also goes toward  
the creaters of the Angel Sanctuary manga and Neon Genesis Evangelion  
(for future chapters) All of these anime productions sure as   
hell do kick ass and while I wish I did own them, I do not.   
In other words DONT SUE me,it's not like I have that much money anyway..-_-  
  
Also, dont complain to me about if the Ham ham's act out of character or   
you dont agree with my cast line up, because thats your problem. Now..on with the   
story!  
  
Authors OTHER beginning note: The Hamtaro credit theme song is also owned by  
whoever wrote it and owns Hamtaro..:\  
  
Stan gazed at the window to his parent's ham ham condo longingly,   
as he let out a desperate sigh toward the star's hanging over head. It  
was late, but Stan could not sleep. His parents could be heard in the  
next room snoring loudly. The hamster let out a second sigh, more   
crestfallen this time. No matter how hard he tried, he could not clear  
his mind of "her". He hated that side of him with such an undying   
passion. Not even the greatest of walls could hold his emotions back  
however, for at the same time, it was such a wonderful feeling which  
brough such pleasure to his otherwise empty life.  
  
Stan would be what you consider a popular kind of ham ham. All   
the girl hamsters wanted him, all the guy hamsters wanted to be as   
cool as Stan. Yeah, Stan seemed like a preety typical, popular hamster   
to any other. But...Stan had a dark secret. A secret which he kept   
sealed within the depths of his heart for many years. Despite how   
greatly this secret ate away at the hamster's heart and soul, he   
somehow managed to supress his inner most feelings, making it look   
to his friends like everything was alright.Hell, almost all of Stan's   
peers would come to him for advice, at least once or twice a week.  
  
Noone suspected a thing.  
  
Stan shut his eyes briefly as he walked out to the balcony of   
his family's condo,taking in a deep breath of the wonderful night air  
he loved so much. He opened his once again, staring into the twilight of  
the star filled sky, feeling several seeds of regret begin to sprout  
from within his heart. The hamster shut his eyes again, letting out  
another sigh.  
  
He missed her so much. He longed to be with her right now so   
badly.The floodgates holding back his heart's true feelings were   
begginning to break after being separated so long from "her". The only   
ham ham he truly desired to be with. His heart trembled with his such   
intense inner sorrow, greater then the final dieing light of a star   
becoming a super nova, ending its life with one last tremendous   
shimmer of light, before fading into oblivion forever. Stan gripped   
his paw firmly, trying to hold back what he knew was coming in a   
matter of seconds. The hamster leaned against the railing of the balconey,   
before suddenly opening his eyes as the floodgates finally gave in. Stan   
become to sniffle slightly, then before he realized it he was sobbing   
hysteracly.   
  
"IT WAS'NT FAIR!!!" screamed out the young teenage hamster as more   
transparent, almost crystal like tears poured down from his eyes,   
reflecting the star's above as they hit the ground. The anguished hamster   
violently smashed his paw into the railing, sobbing more loudly, not   
caring who heard him now.  
  
*****************  
  
Stan walked across the sidewalk, evening approaching. He   
was heading home,but he was suppose to of met his sister along the way. She   
was nowhere to be seen much to Stan's dismay because his parents expected   
the older ham-ham to always make sure to walk with his sister home after   
school. Mainly because the city was not a safe place anymore, especially   
for a female ham-ham.  
  
With drugs, sex and other "not so nice" things running rampant in this  
day and time, children needed to stick together for their own safety. And as  
the older brother, Stan felt it was responsibility, along with his parents.  
  
"Ticky ticky ticky ticky.."  
  
Stan blinked as he saw a large huddled crowd walking forward from the   
way he he was headed. The crowd was not any friendly gathering however, many of   
the members wearing bandana's around their heads, jackets with the familar   
japeneas "aku" kanji and many were carrying items such as baseball bats, lead pipes   
and wooden planks with nails in the end, across their shoulder. Stan also noted   
one distinct Hamster, most likely the leader of the stereotypical gang. He was   
about 9.2 cm's in height, had black fur with several grey splotches and both of   
his ears were pierced(along with his tail, nose & tail).  
  
"Man, I cannot believe 'dat shit" Spouted out one of the hamsters in the   
middle of the crowd,who happen to be gripping a large baseball bat  
(the end shattered, but still a worthy weapon,especially due to the now splinter tipped end)  
  
"Wut man, wut're you talking'bout?" Replied one of the hamsters walking beside  
him, this one carrying a lead pipe.  
  
"Man, da'bastard earlier....he said..Eminem was'nt talened!But..we sure kicked  
his ass for saying 'dat now didnt we?!"  
  
A loud, almost sinister laugh echoed through the crowd, as Stan attempted   
to hide, not wanting to be seen by the obvious gang.  
  
"Damn though...i'm still pissed!I'd like 'ta take out m' anger on some  
body, y'know?"  
  
His fellow ham-ham gang members nodded, all in agreement. Suddenly   
however a loud noise immediatly roused their attention, as several   
trash cans fell over before their eyes,an orange brownish hamster, whos   
eyes had temporarly reverted the common "swirly" anime expression. This confused   
several of the gang members while the rest were angered.  
  
"WHO 'DA HELL ARE YOU?!" The same hamster from before carrying the broken  
baseball bat said as he seized Stan by the neck, shaking him violently.  
  
"I...I..." Stan blinked nervously. If he was a human, beads of sweat would  
of been forming.  
  
"TELL ME..WUTS YER OPINION OF EMINEM?!" Growled the hamster, a more violent  
glare emerging in his expression.  
  
"I...eh..hes ok really..though i'm more an alternative kind of guy, you know?.  
...................." Suddenly Stan was thrown against the wall in a fit of anger  
by the Hamster.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh..he wont' so tough--HEKEE!" The hamster fell to the ground  
as Stan drove his paw into the hamster's vunerable stomach. As soon as the  
hamster fell over, letting out a painful groan, Stan grabbed the Hamster's neck,  
holding him up violently. Stan's eyes had an ufamilar glimmer to them suddenly  
which frightened the hamster now being held up.   
  
"Please'man...I didn'nt da' shit I said..jus..please dun kill m'..  
ok bro?!" The hamster blinked several tears of fear, but suddenly his expresion  
shifted to that of a confident smirk as a steel pipe came crashing down on Stan's  
head, reverting back to his normal self.  
  
"HEKEE!!" Screamed Stan as he fell to the ground, rolling into a nearby corner  
as droplets of blood fell off into his paw. He looked up and saw the angered mass  
of gang ham hams all in front of him, the leader ham ham with a look of particular  
menace in his eyes.  
  
"Well then..seems like ya have a deathwish, eh Ham ham?" Spoke the leader of  
the gang, as he grinned suddenly.  
  
********CUE FIGHT MUSIC************  
  
  
"Snoozer, Penelope, Panda, Howdy, Oxnard, Bijou & Boss let's go!"  
  
Stan fell back as he was hit by the incredible of a large steel bat   
suddenly. He quickly leaped to the side, shaking off the blow somehow.   
Another hamster begain approaching him, this one wielding a large chain that   
he was swinging as if it were a lasso. The hamster suddenly swung the chain forward,  
grappling one of Stan's legs. Stan blinked several times, then let out a howl of   
pain as the hamster tightened the grip of the chain.  
  
"Zersnoo, Pepenelo, Sobs, Dapan, Dehow Nardox Joubi & Hamtaro!"  
  
Suddenly Stan, in a strange burst of sudden strength, broke free from the   
chain coiled tightly around his leg. However as he staggered back slightly, due   
to suddenly being released from the chain, his stance was unbalanced, so fell forward  
as several hamsters leaped down, bashing Stan unmercifully with their wooden planks.  
  
"Hamster, Ham-Ham, Ticky Ticky, Kushi Kushi Sunflower, Khrrmp Khrrmp, Hamtaro!"  
  
Stan fell over once again, being beating again and again by the onslaught of  
wooden planks. He collapsed to his knees, coughing up several helpings of blood   
from his mouth. Stan suddenly was grappled around the neck as he was the ground,  
this time by another chain. As he was grappled forward, several of the  
gang ham-hams advanced in, smacking him across the face with their steel bats.  
  
  
"Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ­ ooh, la la la Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ­ ooh, la la!!!"  
  
"NO, I WONT DIE..NOT HERE..I'LL LIVE FOR HER!!!" Screamed the beaten  
hamster, as he broke from my his chain restraints suddenly, startling all of  
the ham-hams and gaining a slight advantage among the confusion.  
  
"Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ­ ooh la la la Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ­ ooh, la, la ya"  
  
His eyes once again glimmering like before, he lept up into the air, disapearing  
from all of the gang ham-hams eye sight, including the leader.  
  
  
"Where the hell did he go?!" Growled the leader ham-ham of the gang, grabbing  
two steel pipes on the ground off of several fallen ham-hams. Suddenly all of them   
turned, as another gang ham ham was knocked to the ground by a swift kick, just before  
any of them could see Stan moving through with the movement.  
  
  
"Let's make a wish ­ ooh, ooh Make it come true Singing along with us is all you do!"  
  
"Shit, everyone, keep yer'guard up for 'em!" Said the leader ham-ham, glaring  
around now, slightly paranoid of when Stan would leap down again.   
  
"Come on and do your very best, ooh, ooh Get a hundred on your test!!!!"  
  
Stan suddenly flew down from above, as if he were a hawk scooping it's prey.  
This time he lept down on top of one of the ham-hams wielding a steel pipe, but before  
the ham-ham could get a hit on Stan, who was now on his shoulder, he was suddenly  
picked up in both of Stan's paw and flung into two other ham-hams who were just watching  
the fight in complete awe.  
  
  
"All of your dreams will come true Come on and . . ."  
  
Sounds of groans and grunts of pain echoed in the ally, now only six ham-hams  
remaining that were still standing, including the leader of the group, now wielding   
two steel pipes and readying himself for Stan's next attack.   
  
"Sing this secret spell it's just for you Think of all the luck we'll bring!"  
  
Suddenly Stan leaped down in front of the group, rearing down with a   
very angry, pissed off glare.   
  
"BROTHER!!!!...Like stop being a dumbass and get over here...NOW!!" Shouted  
a familar, younger voice.  
  
Stan cocked his glance up toward a nearby bridge hanging over the ally,   
his eyes catching a hamster who looked slighty simliar to him, with the same  
shades of fur, as well as the same black eyes as him. She had a red ribbon tied  
around her tail however.  
  
"SANDY..GET OUT OF HERE--HEKEEEEEE!!!" Shouted her brother, as he was   
suddenly smacked by the force of two consectutive hits from the steel pipes that  
the leader was wielding. As Stan fell back, blood trickling from his mouth,  
the leader delivered A swift kick to his chest, causing him to smash into  
the hard pavement ground.  
  
"Snoozer, Penelope, Panda, Howdy, Oxnard Bijou & Boss let's go!   
Zersnoo, Pepenelo, Sobs, Dapan, Dehow Nardox Joubi & Hamtaro!"  
  
Stan tried to stand back up, but he was suddenly smacked across the face  
as the remaining gang ham-hams grouped over him, delivering several well placed   
and painful blows to the chest.  
  
"Little Hamsters, Big Adventures Ham-Ham, Hamtaro!"  
  
Stan blinked with his now fading eye sight, as he coughed up more blood.  
  
"So...now will you shut up Stan, Mr. Smartass?" Said the leader of the   
group, recognizing him immediatly now from one of his classes at their school,  
though he was usually ducking out of classes to meet with his ham-ham gang,  
so he did not really know Stan that well.  
  
"STAN!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Yelled a young female ham-hams voice as  
she rushed down to the ally, to check on her horribly beaten up brother.  
  
"What a fool, challenging such a notorius gang all by yourself Stan"  
Muttered a familar voice, as he emerged beside Sandy. This ham-ham was  
slightly shorter then her and was wearing a large distinct pan on his head.  
  
"...Sandy...Cappy..?" Muttered Stan weakly, as he coughed up more   
droplets of blood.  
  
"Oh shut up Stan..don't say anything else!" Cried Sandy as she  
embraced her brother close to her, sitting his head up slightly against  
her chest.  
  
"Hmph..looks like you go lucky today Stan..seems yer' friends saved  
you just in the nick of time.." Laughed the leader of the ham-ham gang,  
now turning his back to all of them, as the other standing gang members  
begain to pick up their fallen comrades.   
  
"Cya." Smirked the leader, as he turned to the Stan, Sandy and  
Cappy before walking off with the rest.  
  
Cappy turned an almost disapointed glare toward Stan, whos head  
was being craddled by his twin sister, Sandy.  
  
"Are you ok...Stan?.." Blinked Stan's sister, who was obviously on  
the verge of crying upon seeing her brother so ruthessly beaten before  
her eyes.  
  
"..ill..be..." The ham-ham coughed several times.  
  
"He'll be perfectly fine." Said Cappy, rolling his eyes slightly  
at the brother and sister.  
  
The couple.  
  
He stiffled his slight laughter as to not hurt his long time friend's  
feelings.  
  
Cappy had always known it. He caught on quite easily to these things. At   
first the relationship between this brother and sister disturbed him, but he  
adapted preety soon. Thats what Cappy was known for. Adapting to the situation,  
nomatter how terrible or bizzarre it may be.  
  
"Cappy..?" Said Sandy as she looked up toward him strangly.  
  
"You two go home..I don't think they'll be bothering ya.." Muttered  
Cappy as he turned his back, heading in the direction of his home.  
  
  
Suddenly as the hamster begain walking away, he came to a halt, turning  
back to face Stan, still in his sister's embrace, now quickly recovering from  
the fight.  
  
"Watch yourself Stan. Satou and his gang of ham-hams are'nt the ones  
to be messed with..you got me?"  
  
"Yeah...I got you Cappy..and thanks.." The ham-ham smiled weakly toward his  
best friend.  
  
"Yeah...and watch out for her too..wouldnt want to see your sister getting  
caught up in your own conflicts..because I sure as hell know you wouldnt.." Whispered  
the hamster quietly as he walked in the direction to his home. 


End file.
